


you light the embers that burn within

by snickerz



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerz/pseuds/snickerz
Summary: Alfred and Drummond are entirely in love, they have the oysters conversation however they just cannot give the only thing which ignites them up.They will find a way to be togetherJust you wait and see





	1. Chapter 1

Drummond always watched, he noticed every little detail on Alfred's face, the way his dimples formed with an upturned smile, the way a strand of hair always fell out of place and landed messily but still perfectly on his forehead. Drummond lived for every little quaint detail upon his lovers face. Drummond smiled at the sight of Alfed Paget, ever since Scotland he'd felt this immense connection to the boy, however reality slowly set in that they could never be together. As they sat down for dinner, surrounded by oysters and champagne Drummond told Alfred how he could not go ahead with his engagement.

"Surely you understand why?" Drummond spoke softly, the light of the candles creating beautiful shadows upon his face, illuminating his heavenly bone structure upon which Alfred admired.   
Alfred simply nodded, he was at a loss for words, surely Drummond understood that they couldn't be together so Alfred was dumbfounded on why he would sacrifice his engagement. As Drummond swallowed his last oyster he looked at Alfred, a tender glance but on which held as much depth as a thousand oceans. Drummond saw a flame in Alfred, one perhaps, which he ignited himself. The flame danced delicately but with such roaring passion which Drummond found himself unable to escape. Like a moth, he was drawn in, to **his** flame. Together they were a fire, a fire that burned brighter than the sun, a fire dangerous to the touch however all fires can be extinguished and perhaps this was there time. A short while after, Drummond and Alfred found themselves in the serendipity of their loneliness. With nobody around them for once, no hawk eyes burning into their beautiful skulls. Drummond delicately placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, Alfred moved into the touch longing for Drummond to make him feel complete. Drummond gently moved his arm up towards Alfred's face, tracing his jawline quaintly with his fingertips. Alfred was nearly at a loss for breath, as he closed his eyes and felt Drummond move in closer. Slowly yet passionately, Drummond placed a kiss upon his lovers lips, whilst cupping his face with his left hand. Alfred kissed him back softly as if each kiss was oxygen and he was suffocating, he needed Drummond's kiss and Drummond needed **him.**  
  
Once Lord Alfred had caught his breath he looked into Drummond's eyes, warm as the embers that burned in a fire.   
"I can't not have you" Alfred spoke, each word harder to say.  
Drummond smiled slightly, his eyes starting to well up as he began to speak.  
"Nor me you" He replied, reaching out for Alfred's hand. He delicately but lovingly traced Alfred's fingers with his own, whilst a tear fell down Alfred's face.   
"What do we do Drummond?" He asked, eager for a solution to their almost impossible situation. He felt as if he was trapped beneath the earth, suffocating and nobody could hear him, nobody except Drummond.   
"I don't know, I just know that I cannot give you up" Each word pronounced perfectly even though his lip was trembling, tears were now streaming down his face as Alfred pulled him in for a tight reassuring hug. Drummond felt safe in his arms, he felt as though nobody could ever hurt him as long as he had Alfred by his side.  
Drummond took a deep breath, he glanced over at Alfred and whispered "We are going to find a way"  
Alfred let out a slight laugh, an expression of relief perhaps. He then smiled and simply squeezed Alfred's hand and that was _enough for now._

 


	2. a stab in the dark and a knife in the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they plan 2 move to scotland a bit but alfred is unsure as he doesnt wanna ruin drummonds chances of success lol enjoy next chapter will probs b posted tuesday maybe xxxx

Alfred longed to be with Drummond like bees longed for pollen, waiting to be with Drummond was like waiting for rain in a drought, however he held a shed of hope, a slight glimmer that maybe just maybe, everything will be right in the world. Alfred knew that we would do whatever it takes to be with his lover, climb any mountain or sail any sea.   
Alfred arranged to meet Drummond for a drink by the fire in the harsh winter storm, the rain crashed against the window pain and the flames flickered mirroring the fire inside Drummond's heart.   
"Let's run away together" Drummond spoke, each word lingering on his tongue not truly wanting to escape. Alfred let out a slight scoff as he chocked on his whiskey.   
"What?" he questioned, his eyes grew wide as his gaze averted to his lover who held deep sincerity in his voice.   
"Perhaps, we could move to Scotland together, buy a small cottage and live in serendipity", the more he spoke the more Drummond believed his own words.   
Alfred slightly shook his head, his heart burned and he felt as if he was drowning, "You're going to be a successful politician Drummond, I cannot hold you back" Alfred spoke softly, each word getting harder to say, tears started to well up in his eyes like rivers escaping the monsterous sea and Alfred's mind was that sea. A sea besmeared in doubt and anxiety but Drummond's heart was the shore and oh how that boy was desperate to feel the sand.   
Drummond looked down at his feet, he inhaled deeply and then stated "That means nothing without you", his voice shaking after every syllable. Alfred arose from his plump seat and walked towards where Drummond was now stood, he raised his arm to cup Drummond's cheek with such delicacy, Drummond slightly flinched although he felt as if he could melt into Alfred's touch.   
"I cannot let you give that up" he whispered, he placed a gentle kiss on Drummond's soft cheek.  
"That's not your decision to make" He replied, tears running down his face like a leak from a spring. Alfred took note of the boys tears and sad disposition as he took a sharp inhale and then asked the question  
"How are we to do this then?", Drummond looked at him with a smile starting to form from the corners of his mouth, he sighed with relief as he kissed Alfred tenderly on the lips, Alfred pulled Drummond in closer, holding him with his right arm and caressing his face with the left.   
Alfred and Drummond held onto eachother as if they were taking their last breath, all that was left was to plan Scotland, and then serendipity was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed plz leave CC or any comments appreciated ok love ya smove ya x

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this isn't finished yet there will be more v soon so for any feedback or suggestions just comment below thankS (don't read my other works i wrote them when i was like 13 lol)


End file.
